The Shizen Clan
The clan was founded by the Shizen High Elder and Matriach, Haru Shizen after travelling for many years, and settling down with a exiled Senju, Suiren, as she was deemed weak for the Senju Clan. The clan was first affialiated with Kirigakure, found under the second Mizukage. The Clan was weak at it's creation, and was targeted by the Hozuki Clan many times; And the Uchiha, and Hyuga as such. The Clan is left vunerable against any Ocular Jutsu weilder. However, the birth of their, Kaito would carry on the Shizen lineage. Kaito, trained by the Second Mizukage. Haru had many complaints, as the Second Mizukage was a Hozuki, who could kill his son at any istant, due to the rivalry between the two. The Second Mizukage trained Kaito for three years, in which he stated that he was a failure, due to his low chakra levels and inability to use his Kekkai Genkai. An assaination attempt was tried to be carried out, but was not finished, as Kaito killed the assasain, starting the use of the kekkai genkai. Kaito eventually married and had three children, the grandchildren of Haru and Suiren. Each new member had strange amount of chakra, and only one did not recieve both Kekkai Genkai: His name was Youta. After the short reign of the Third Mizukage, the Fourth Mizukage, under the control of Tobi, institued very harsh policies on Kirigakure, which led Takashi, one of the three sons of Kaito, had to murder his best friend. During the time of the murder of his best friend, at ten, his dad, had another child, Hina. When Takashi was 15, and the Fourth Mizukage's power wanning, he made a plan. That him Itsuki,Youta, along with 5 year Hina would escape Kirikagure at the height of the Civil War. They did so, becoming Missing-nin, eventaully apphrended by Konoha ninja. Haru, who was outraged, along with the Mizukage, demanded that the four be returned to Kiri forces, and be executed for treason. Hiruzen Saratobi had gained a liking for Takashi, who was a talented ninja, with the Senju use of the Wood Release. Takashi and Itsuki demanded they stay, so they could enjoy personal freedoms and their kekkai genkai. Hiruzen allowed, but members of the Shizen Lineage were not allowed to become Hokage, had to be watched for three years, and be put on a gennin team. This was one of the sparks for Kirigakure entering the Third Shinobi World War against Konohagakure. Takashi, Youta, and Itsuki settled down. Takashi and Itsuki became a part of the ANBU Black Ops, while Youta trained Hina. They all participated in Chuunin Exams, in which all three passed with flying colors. Takashi eventually met Hanako Airi, whom he married and had Kiyoshi, Daisuke, Ran, and Izumi with. Itsuki met Aini Inuzuka, whom he married and had two children, Yasu and Natsumi. Youta, saddenly, lost his girlfriend during the Shinobi World War, and gave up love for a large amount of time. During the Nine-Tails Invasion, Itsuki, Hanako, and Takashi went to the battlefield trying to protect Minato and Konoha. Itsuki was almost killed, but Hanako, wjo was a medic-nin, was healed, but Hanako collapsed after healing him, as she was still in training as a medic-nin. Takashi tried to surge at the Nine-Tails when Minato was sealing the jinchuriki inside Naruto, but realized he was saving the village. Takashi was a bit shocked to the see the death of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and vowed to keep his family safe. Hina, already a talented medic-nin, had gained support from Tobi to massacre his clan. Hina, who knew Itachi, plotted to murder their clan on the exact same night, and then travel to Kirigakure to murder Haru, Suiren, and Kaito. This falied, as Hina was defeated by a young Kiyoshi, Itsuki, Takashi, Youta, and a young Daisuke. Hina lived, but lived he life as an Akatsuki member, where she confronted Kiyoshi with Sasoari a few years later, but Kiyoshi had defeated them, first by immobilizing his puppets and taking down Hina the medic-nin. The family took place in many events, shown to be very talented Ninja. All Shizens particpated in the Forest Attack Squad of the Shinobi World War. Trivia *The Clan was rivals of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan for many years. *The clan's surname, Shizen means nature. *This clan only uses many natured-style technique, except fire, as it kills things of nature. Reference This belongs to CANALstreet on dA. Category:Clans Category:FINAL